A Journey of Hearts
by butterfly-aquamaiden28
Summary: As Sephiroth returns to redeem himself, he joins a group of unlikely and unusual people to help destroy a great villain. Due to limited space, it's all I can say. give it a chance peeps. SephyxOC SoraxOC
1. Chapter 1

A journey of Hearts-an FFVII/Kingdom Hearts story

This story happened after I got hooked on Sephiroth-thanx to my partner-in-crime.

Again, to clarify the name abbreviations:

Se-Sephiroth, E-Edina, Y-Yuffie, P-Patience, L-Louise, S-Sora, V-Vincent, R-Reno,

A-Axel, Cl-Cloud, Au-Auron, we'll add new ones as new characters come in at later chapters. Also, this will be reposted in every few chapters for your convenience.

Ed is for Edina,-BK's regular nickname for me. Pat is for Patience. Every character except Cid and Auron is in their 20's; so no big age gap in the couplings.

Enjoy, B&BK

Chapter 1-First Date

~at Destiny Islands~

L: *comes up holding hands with Sora* hey ed and pat, guess what!

E+P: what

L: *excited* with some help from Yuffie, we got you two both on blind dates tomorrow.

S: strangely across town, and about the same time. Pat, your date has blond spiky hair, and doorknobs on the shoulder pads. He'll probably arrive on a motorbike. Ed, your date has long silver hair, and will probably wear a black trench coat. He's very tall, hard to miss.

E: and what time?

L: it's a lunch date at Hollow Bastion, so the earliest is 11:00.

P: wait a minute *crosses arms* is this to keep us off our fight over Riku?

S: yes but also to get you guys out there and to give me a day without you guys cramping my style *puts an arm around Louise's shoulder*

L: *shrugs arm off* hey now. Don't talk like that to my friends-

E: the dates could be interesting if you worked with Yuf-

P: *grabs Edina's wrists* come on already! We need to prepare!

L: *watching them rush off* I have a good feeling

S: so do I *reaches hand in pocket and gets on one knee* will you-

L: YES!! *does a 'leap into arms' hug after Sora slips ring on her finger*

~next day at 11:00~

L: okay pat, your date's name is Cloud Strife. Got it memorized? Good, 'cause here's your stop.

P: 'Cloud Strife? Strange name' *shrugs to self as walking into restaurant*

~with Edina~

L: Ed, your date's name is Sephiroth. Got it memorized? Off you go.

E: 'I can't put my finger on it, but I know I've heard that name mentioned before' *walks into café*

~in ship~

L: okay Sora. Let's go tell my dad and brothers the good news.

S: *straight face* got it. 'time to tell the overprotective dad, one psychotic, pyromaniac, wiseass brother, and the other psycho wiseass brother. Great.'

~with Edina café~

E: *sitting at a reserved table* 'I wonder if he forgot. Or backed out. Or..ugh whatever. I'm leaving in 10' *she thought this just as a tall, one winged figure lands gracefully at the entrance-in E's line of sight*

The feathers flew everywhere as the wing 'disappeared from the figure's back. One feather lands on E's table.

Se: *directed to E's table* *gives E a look-over* so you're the reason they dragged me over here? 'I promised to keep an open mind *sigh* here goes….at least she's not ugly'

E: *also gives him a look-over* *rolls eyes at his comment* back at you. 'jerk? Or just bad day?' *holds his gaze as he sits down*

S: would you remind me why I am here?

E: *looks away* you came and you didn't know why? 'awkward' *sees Se shrug* we're on a blind date. Courtesy of Yuffie.

Se: agh. Annoying little ninja. She should get her nose out of people's business before I cut it off. *E suppresses a giggle* listen. I'm not exactly a people person, nor-

E: *at the same time* How do you have only one wing *holding feather* I'm sorry, you go first.

Se: *just stares at her with a pondering look*

E: *starts to blush* uh….do you….maybe wanna get out of here?...go some place…less-

Se: public? Sure *they get up and walk out*

Se: *eyeing her profile for a minute while walking*

E: I'm glad you find me fascinating….what are you staring at?

Se: why do you wear such dark colors? The color contradicts what people perceive from your face..at least what I do.

E: *raises eyebrows* oh..well… I like dark colors *still gripping the feather*

Se: *more to himself* hmph…mother traveled in darkness for a long time

E: huh?....are you ok?

Se: *humorless laugh* do you actually care?

E: well yeah, I don't ask a question if I don't care for the answer.

Se: hm. Well.. I was just remembering

E: I'm sorry if I reminded you of something bad. *lightly touches his arm* do you want to talk about it?

Se: reveal my darkest secrets to a girl I just met? No thanx

E: well _sor-ry_..i didn't know it had to-

Se: I beg your pardon..i'm not very good at picking up social cues.

E: *small amused smile* so you're rude?

Se: I try not to be…but people who know me don't like my presence among them..so I really don't deal with people in general

E: *after an awkward silence*…you don't want to be here do you

Se: not in particular….a proposition: if you really do care to know more about me, and if we meet again, then we can do this…cross-examination more in depth

E: *laughs* jeez you make this 'getting to know you deal' sound more like a serious experiment then a casual lunch…..alright how 'bout Saturday night?

Se: Saturday it is.

E: so I'll…ah…see you……then

Se: *nods and walks away leaving E dumbfounded for a minute*

~back at the ship~

Cid: *talking-angrily-with Yuffie* I can't believe you sent edina to meet that moster…..i mean she lucky if she gets out alive away from him. Did you forget WHO-

E: *walks in* hey guys I'm back-whoa! *gets tackle-hugged by Yuffie*

Y: SHE'S ALIIIVE!!! I'm so so so sorry ed, I didn't think about who I actually set you up with-

E: oh? Sephiroth was alright….we're meeting again on Saturday night…though I'm not sure where *goes to fix some ramen* (A/N: lunch date w/o lunch gets you hungry neh?)

Cid+Y: you shittin' me?/ no. way.

Y: so I guess you caught him in a good mood

E: well he got annoyed when I mentioned your name so I guess he knows you....but he seemed neutral

~with pat back at 12:00~

P: *gets up to leave* 'oh that son of a- *loud motorbike pulls up at entrance* oh now he shows *gets a good look at him as he is directed to her table*

Cl: extremely sorry that I'm late. I just got a message..er rather 20 that I'm your blind date. *holds out hand* Cloud Strife at your service

P: *shakes hands* 'well he _looks_ like he could be worth it' I'm Patience…so what do you do?

Cl: I'm a delivery boy now.

~about 3 in the afternoon~

P: do you think we could meet again?

Cl: Saturday night good for you?

P: it's a date.

Cl: good. I'll pick you up around 6. I'll see you then.

P: sounds good to me. Bye *they both leave*

So that's the end of chappy one! Hooray!

Please R 'n' R thanx,

B&BK


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps, we're back with another chapter! And regardless of the # of reviews we get, we'll still post. But we greatly appreciate it if people DO because that's just nice..and it gets us giddy…we like that ^^.

Anywho, w/o further ado,

Heeeeere's Chapter 2 (I totally rhymed that lol)

~with Cid, Yuffie and Edina a little before Pat arrived~

Cid: Dammit Yuffie! Who put you in charge of setting up blind dates??

Y: I did! And besides, I left Cloud like 20 messages.

Cid: Hell Yuffie! Y'know he never ever picks up the phone!

E: *finally entering conversation* who doesn't?

Y: pat's blind date, Cloud. I hope she's not mad-

P: *walks in* I'm not mad.

Y: did he show up?

P: yeah nearly 30 minutes late. But it's all good cuz we're going back out Saturday night.

E: hey that's ironi-*door is kicked open*

L: *half carrying half dragging sora into a chair*

Everyone: what/the god damn hell/ happened to him?

S: *groans in obvious pain* her family-ugh.

Y: c'mon they're not that bad..so how did it go? (a/n duh yuffie duh. Lol)

L: *'duh' look* a big fat f-in' no

P+E: on what?-

E: *sees glint on L's ring finger* *gasps* aww you guys! You're getting married!

L: like I said: a big fat fucking no

E: what? I can understand Auron and Axel, cuz they think about things, but Reno? Rno said no?!?! he's an idiot. He's just following the other two-

L: yep..

E: _and_ they beat him up too?? Oh _they'll_ get an ass-kicking next time

~later w/ everyone outside walking next to a forest-y area~

Se: *sneaks behind E still in woods and catches her wrist, slipping her a note* *speeds off as soon as she notices*

E: *glances behind her and sees his cape in the distance and a feather floats in front of her* *opens note*

P: ooooo *sing song voice* Ed's got a love note

E: *reads,smiling* _-Saturday night is the lunar eclipse. I'll be by the shore at the edge of the woods right by the cliff. If you're still interested, meet me there at nightfall and we'll talk. S.- *_distracted* so did Auron tell you what you'd have to do to appease him, Sora?

S: uh no *rubbing at bruises* not exactly. He said louise knows his expectations.

P: *suddenly rips note out of e's hand* someone hold her down*

S: *holding a protesting Edina* read aloud!

P: *after reading not* who 'S'?

E: *looks at feather and blushes*

L: I see a couple forming.. a dark couple.

S: Louise, a quick question. How the heck did you manage to block your dad's Bushido?

Y: well the relationship explains a lot.

S: uh yeah, I barely passed Axel and Reno's tests but Auron, he's stronger than the 2 of them put together and the da- *stops himself* the darn man only uses ONE ARM!!

Cid: so Louise is a daddy's girl huh?

L: I can't help it. I'm the youngest and only girl therefore the baby of the family. Everyone made sure I was able to protect myself.

E: man I can see why your mom stormed off for a bit and met my dad.

S: wait…are you saying that I might have suffered the underhand of a half-brother?

L+E: Reno's my half brother, sorry Sora.

P: wow..surprising family twist.

Y: so Edina and Louise are like half sisters once removed?

E+L: sorta/somethin' like that

P: *gets a text message* *reads it and about to put it away*

E: love text! Me read!*snatches it and reads it aloud while Louise is holding P* who's 'spiky'?

P: *snatches phone back, blushing*

L: I see another couple in the making, good job yuffie!

Y: yeah I know. Cloud is using his phone ag-

Cid: don't congratulate her DAMN IT!! She put E+P in enough danger already.

~Saturday late afternoon~

Edina is practically sneaking out, not wanting to be ambushed by questions and concerns that she already got earlier. She walks to the intended meeting place on the shore and reaches it just as it gets dark. She spots Sephiroth leaning to the side against a tree and goes on the other side, unnoticed.

E: nice ta see you again Sephiroth.

Se: I had doubts about tonight.

E: I told you you'd see me again

Se: yes-well I had disappointments in the past…not quite this situation but still..empty promises-

E: then I guess it's a nice surprise huh?

Se: *walks over to face her with a small amused smile* just why _are_ you here?

Okay, it's a lame cliffhanger, but I did not want the whole date in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and as always don't forget to R 'n' R because every author appreciates feedback….its like pocky for the fanfic soul.

Thankx and stay tuned for the next chappie.

B&BK


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it's about god damn time!" as Cid would say it. I sincerely apologize to those few people who have waited and perhaps given up on this story…hopefully this little update will get attention again…ahem...so the story continues…

Again, to clarify the name abbreviations:

Se-Sephiroth, E-Edina, Y-Yuffie, P-Patience, L-Louise, S-Sora, V-Vincent, R-Reno,

A-Axel, Cl-Cloud, Au-Auron, we'll add new ones as new characters come in at later chapters.

We own nothing! Except the plot and the OC's...so the lawyers can just put away those money vacuums...

Ch.3 Enjoy!

E: why am I here you ask? *thinks for a moment* because you intrigue me... I am a naturally curious person. Why did you agree to meet me?

Se: because you're not normal *E gives a weird look*I'm waiting for someone to pop out and reveal that this is some trap...

E: uh-hu...you have fun with that…in the meantime just play along and tell me about yourself-

Se: reveal my secrets to a girl I just met? You misread me-

E: you're being difficult…and I don't want your secrets...unless that's all you're made then I'll just become more curious, so you're in a lose lose situation *se says nothing* it seems to me like you're living in the past..and you need to stop bec-

Se: look...first of all I think you've deluded yourself into thinking I'm a case of depression to fix…second of all….*exhales audibly, and speak half to himself* how can I let go of the past, when part of it still exists today? You wouldn't understand me because you've never lost control…and done things so condemning that hell itself spat you out *his voice is now a mere whisper*

E: *heart beats frantically* and that is where you're wrong…I'm probably hell bound myself for losing control *Se looks at her with disbelief* my father was embodiment of evil and did many unforgivable things to me...ran my mother off..and one night I just couldn't take it anymore and killed him…*humorless chuckle*...I can't bring myself to regret even now…of course I was so young at the time that everyone believed his death to be a freak accident…he gone from this world but I cannot let go of the hatred I feel…

Se: *silent in contemplation until now* huh….just like I hate those who created me as a mere experiment to do their dirty work.

E: a friend once said to me "it's not all that bad...at least you live and that means you have a purpose"...

Se: would this friend be the red head with two swords and traveling with the Keyblade master?

E: *grins* yeah…she and I've been through a lot together….so what is your world like? ~a couple hours pass in comfortable conversation, each sharing bits and pieces about their home and life, though never revealing too much.~

E: hmm your world sounds an awful like the one my half-brother came from…do you know Reno?

Se: yes…another wise-ass red head…I used to work alongside him *E gave a questioning hmm* he is annoying but useful…and a womanizer

E: Ha! Now that I know!...but I wonder…*pretends to merely think out loud* what on earth could've happened to you that's so awful-

Se: woman, just why are you so intent on finding out about my past?

E: because having someone...anyone to talk to about it helps...laying it bare clears your mind and puts it in a new perspective…I mean I never realized that I didn't regret killing that bastard at all until I was talking about it..I've thought on it for years...

Se: if he was as bad as you say, then there is nothing to regret about clearing such an evil off the earth. And it shouldn't be worth another thought

E: *looks into his eyes and gives a small smile* thank you for your words of comfort…

Se: '_hmm I never realized she's never looked in my eyes before this….such a strange colors of blue and warm brown…why am I thinking of such inconsequential things?'_… It is nothing... I was merely stating my opinions…*breaks their gaze**a few minutes of awkward silence follows*when I found out my true origins I...I suppose you could say I was so enraged and misplaced my anger…in my revenge I've killed many and sought to destroy the planet…almost succeeding twice…

E: huh…and that I'm guessing is the summary?

Se: yes…it's a long and circuitous story. (A/N: this clever little line belongs to the author of Schism!)

E: don't you know? Time is what we have the most of, Sephiroth

Se: *temper rises a bit* There's nothing to discuss about it… I know exactly what I did and why I did it...the rest doesn't matter. *sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose to clear his head and calm down* *almost too quiet to hear* forgive me. That was uncalled for.

S: *suddenly runs past in their line of sight, screaming* Louise!!! Stop the damn tornado!!!!!! *a tornado follows Sora, stirring up sand*

L: *runs after tornado* Come ON Sora!! You gotta block it!

S: Like I can!!

L: Do you wanna marry me or not???? *leaves E+Se's line of sight*

E: *bursts out laughing, and after struggling to contain it, Se follows suit* '_oh that laugh and face is angelic...but I can tell that he doesn't laugh or smile too often…'_ ooh now that was entertaining…

Se: agreed *still smiling a little* '_her laugh sound like...almost like singing…her voice does sound- *frustrated* these thoughts can't be good.'_

E: *takes a deep breath* hmm it smells like rain doesn't it? *Se raises an eyebrow then hears a faint thunder*

Se: the sky was just clear… good call…how did you know?

E: oh I can always feel it coming *walks toward the water, slowly getting soaked* *starts weaving a line of water toward where Se is*

Se: you're an elemental? *gets up and walks towards her*

E: uhh I guess that's another name for it…my power peeks at night and is even stronger with a good storm-

Se: *mutters* if one person is out to get me, it's Jenova, calamity of the skies…*calls to E* why don't you get away from those waves before you get hurt

E: don't worry...I AM an elemental, right? *slowly stepping in the water, her feet staying on the surface*

Se: *starts to walk again but stops dead, grimacing and outs his hands on the side of his head* '**ah a little water elemental…so confident and trusting *evil laugh* oh what fun it would to break her-**_Mot-Jenova! You will NOT harm her-__*****_**evil chuckle* you're powerless to stop me, my son-**_I am NOT your son-_**and you're the one who will break her *starts overpowering Se in his mind***

E: *turns back to Se* is something the matter-oh here, I can heal headaches *starts toward his*

Se: Stop! Get away now! *eyes flash green and his wing unfurls* GO NOW!

E: *backs away slowly before breaking into a run* Sephiroth what's happening? *glances back worried, and sees flurry of black wings before blacking out*

Aaaaaaaaand that's another chapter. Yes yes, a cliffy, but the next chapter is soon to follow, for I'm chaining myself to my computer desk. Remember, R&R!

B&BK


	4. Chapter 4

We back we back! Hope this didn't take too long to upload…I've been typing chapters back to back…so without further delay…

Again, to clarify the name abbreviations:

Se-Sephiroth, E-Edina, Y-Yuffie, P-Patience, L-Louise, S-Sora, V-Vincent, R-Reno,

A-Axel, Cl-Cloud, Au-Auron, we'll add new ones as new characters come in at later chapters.

We own nothing! Except the plot and the OC's...

Enjoy Chapter 4!

E: *awoke to feeling dizzy, cold, wet, and to a massive rumble of voices…and someone continuously slapping her cheeks*ugh...so bright….ok ok I'm awake already…*sits up*

L: Ed!! Dude what happened to you?

S: *seeing E's confused face* we found you on the beach…with black feathers all around you *raises eyebrows questioningly*

E: *releases breath and leans against the wall, thinking*

P: *comes in smiling from her date* hey guys…Edi? *waves hand in front of her face* hello...earth to Ed...

S: don't spend too much in darkness…open up-

E: *flinches as if pinched* ……who...w-who is Jenova?

Cid: Sephiroth mentioned her, huh?

E: uh…in passing…

Y: weeell…when he was an embryo, one of the people at Shinra's lab injected a large amount of Jenova's cells into him-

V: *walking in* *gets tackled*

E: Uncle Vinnie!! What are you doing here?

V: *regaining composure* how are YOU here and why are you soaked?

E: uh...well these are my friends Louise, Sora, Patience, Cid and Yuffie.

V: Yuffie, why do you keep calling know I do not like it.

Y: *nervous laughter* *blurts out* Ed's dating Sephiroth-

E: only cuz you set me up with him!

P: Cloud's darkness?

V: *shocked* he is more than Cloud's darkness… he tried to destroy everything, and killed mercilessly. How many times have you been on a date with him?

E: today was the second date.

V: has he ever acted strange?

E: *worried and pained expression* his eyes shined green…and then …h-he told me to run….what does it mean?

V: *turns to Cid* it is time to re-group. It seems that Jenova still alive.

C: *walks into the other to page people muttering curses*

E: Vincent! Please… I need to know…what's going on?

V: Heaven's dark harpenger of the sky, Jenova, sailed through the cosmos, crashing into our world. The Lifestream couldn't heal the wounds. Sephiroth had the black material, Meteor, and we activated Holy, the white material. It was too late, though, and the Lifestream itself destroyed them. If Sephiroth gets his hand on the black material again, and gets a hold of the Gummi ship, it could mean the end of all worlds, not just this one.

E: but he could've killed me…because I think Jenova took hold of his mind, but he prevented her from killing me…he's innocent-

V: don't be so naïve-

E: I can't let you hurt him-

R: *flies in, screaming, creating a hole in the roof and landing on E and knocking out both of them in the process*

L: Reno! Bro!*walks up to him kicking him in the side* Reno…Get up lazy bum!!!

R: OW! Oh hey sis-oh shit! Sorry Ed!

S: you kinda knocked her out cold. *helps L move E into a sitting position*

R: So you're still trying, huh kiddo?

S: of course- *everyone hears a shout of 'Outta the waaay!' and a THUMP is heard on the door*

A: *casually walking in*dammit! Reno beat me-

L: Axel?!?!?

L: so what are you guys doing here?

A: what? Your brothers can't visit their sister and help her hopeful fiancé appease our hard-ass father?

L: THANK YOU! *tackles them both*

V: we also have the other .

R/A: *shocked*/*very confused face*

R: WTF yo! I thought we killed both in the last battle!! That bastard just. won't. die.

A: still confused here…

E: *is awake* way to say hi Reno. *trips him so that he lands next to her* and what do you mean 'killed them both'? *looks at everyone* would someone be so kind as to fill me in?

V: that will have to wait. I think we all better rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow.

S: I second that *yawns* ~they said their 'good nights' and went about their business and then to sleep~

E: *stirs from another nightmare**walks outside to get fresh air and sees a single black feather land a piece of paper on the doorstep* ~~next day~~

P: hey Ed! How about a double date?

Cid: are ya outa yer damn mind??

V: if Cloud and Sephiroth were to see each other-

Cid: Hell! We might as well start packing up our shit and getting the hell outta here.

P: *turns to E* if he is changed as you said, then they can talk it out like mature people...Cloud listens well...pleeease!

E: *sigh* I guess there's no big harm in talking…and we'll be there as well…alright, let's do it.

R: yo, Sephiroth would never-

E: Reno, trust me...he'll do it. He wants to apologize for the way things ended last time anyway.

C: that ain't like Sephiroth at all…what the hell did ya do to him?

L: alright Sora. Ready for more training?

S: can we 86 the tornadoes? *walking out with L*

L: alright alright...we have other things to work on anyway. *hears snorts and 'ouch' in the background*

Cid: * in the other room* Fuck Yuffie! Quit complaining! Didn't I tell he doesn't EVER pick up the phone?

Ask his girlfriend to haul his ass over here.

~~the rest of the day, everyone went about their business, either training, or in town~~

Cl: *arrives next day on his motorcycle* *not totally clued in on meeting with Sephiroth*

P: *runs out to meet him* hey Spikey *gives him a long hello kiss* Edi is meeting us at the place in about 20.

Cl: alright *pats seat behind him* want to go for a ride until then? *they speed off in seconds*

~~ at park near the beach~~

Se: *stands up from the bench he was sitting on when he saw E walk up*Edina, I want to explain what hap-

E: *cuts him off putting her fingertips over his mouth, shaking her head* mm-mm it's fine. *grabs his wrist* come with me. *they walk to another part of the park where Patience and Cloud are waiting* umm *suddenly nervous* I believe you two know each other, and this is my friend Patience.*she waves, smiling* Patience, Sephiroth.

Se: *nods in acknowledgement meanwhile holding a staring match with Cloud*

Cl: Sephiroth. I heard you want redemption.

Se: I received it for how I behaved last time. It's why I'm here.

Cl: *eyes flash with rage* what about Aeris?

Se: I wasn't the one in control-

Cl: but you didn't do anything to stop it!

Se: I couldn't. I admit that I was too weak-

Cl: *ignoring his answer* YEAH RIGHT! *drawing First Tsurugi*

Se: *grips Masamune* this is not the time Cloud.

Cl: This time is as good as any!

Se: let us at least go to a secluded spot...there are innocent bystanders here.

Cl: you're sick! Playing the innocent, good civilian. Fine by me, though. *speeds off on his motorbike*

Sephiroth with his in-human speed quickly followed him. Edina and Patience, who could hardly get a word in, looked to each other with panic stricken eyes.

Another chapter done. Time for the first showdown in the story!!! R&R please. B&BK


	5. Chapter 5

I am on a typing rollll! Whooo! So yeah…first fight scene in the story. For anyone that likes reading fighting scenes, you'll have to indulge me until I FIND said written out fight scene to add it…yes folks, me and my buddy actually wrote it out, but in a different notebook for the sake of saving paper for the rest of the story (this story w/o the fighting scene took up the entire notebook ^_^) once I add it, it'll be Ch.5 update. Thankies!

Again, to clarify the name abbreviations:

Se-Sephiroth, E-Edina, Y-Yuffie, P-Patience, L-Louise, S-Sora, V-Vincent, R-Reno,

A-Axel, Cl-Cloud, Au-Auron, we'll add new ones as new characters come in at later chapters.

We own nothing! Except the plot and the OC's...

Here's Chapter 5!

~at a deserted beach area near some cliffs~

Cl: Now I will make you pay for murdering Aeris! *separates a sword from First Tsurugi and charges*

Se: *calmly blocks every one of his attacks* Cloud, you're only wasting your energy. Killing me won't bring back your precious Aeris.

P: Cloud please STOP this madness!! You said you'd talk it out!!!

Cl: There is NOTHING to talk about!! You can't compromise with a heartless monster like him anyway!! *goes to perform his ultimate attack with 9 swords*

Se: *is getting angry* *manages to block all but 2 of the swords and gets two deep gashes*

E: *sees Se get hit* fuck this! *charges at Cloud with water whips and disarms him* this is pointless Cloud!! Can't you see that!?

Cl: why the hell are you defending that monster? You have no idea what he put us through. He deserves to die!

E: to judge whether someone deserves life and death is the Gods' right….*Cloud charges at her so she crashes a wave against him, pushing him back* I may not know the details of your dealings with him, but any fool would be able to see that he's repenting, and has been a long time.

Cl: only a monster would side with another monster...you elemental freak!

P: Cloud?!?!?!?!

E: no he's right… I am a freak, but do you see anybody else care? I am a human being on the inside just like you…and just like Sephiroth…so quit your bullshit Cloud…all you are right now is just pent up rage and sorrow, with no other way to release it until now..

Se: *taken aback from her earlier comment* *slowly getting up**hears Cloud insult Edina, getting enraged* ~~meanwhile~~

Axel, Reno, and Sora are walking together behind Louise. They stop dead in their tracks seeing Auron.

L: *sweatdrop* uh...hi dad.

S: *summons Fenrir and Guardian Soul Keyblades with a determined look on his face* I'll show you I'm more than worthy of your daughter! *charges*

L+R: *notice Cloud and Sephiroth fighting in the distance* how did I know this would happen?

Axel: *cheering Sora on* GO SORA!!! You took on all 3 of us and you won! You can do this!!

~~~with the other fight~~~

Se: you may call me a monster, but I will not have another involved in your degrading speech. _Sin Harvest Angel_. *casting spell*

Cl: *uses an elixir* (A/N: and this is where I'll be inserting the full fight scene involving both fights.)

~some time later~

S: *won fight, panting hard* Louise….I….did it.

Au: *picks up his sword* you did it son. I would've let you marry her when you asked first, but I had to keep up a tradition.

S: *jaw drops* d-did you just-

Au: I know you're strong and care for her deeply. Go on now *slaps him on the back, making Sora lurch forward* good job.

S: thank you…Dad.

L: *runs up and leaps into Sora's arms* YAY! *they kiss while laughing*

E: *exhausted from trying to stop Cloud, with Patience next to her* hey! Congrats!!

Se+Cl: *both using ultimate attacks, about to finish each other off*

E: *charges again, attempting to stop both from killing each other* *raises a huge wave, freezes it to create a wall of ice, separating Sephiroth from her and Cloud**it was too late for Cloud to stop his attack, so he could only make it miss Edina half way**the attack destroyed the wall of ice, revealing an unconscious Edina and a distraught Cloud to Sephiroth*

Se: *whispers* what have you done you fool? (A/N hmmm does he mean Cloud or Edina? Hmmm) *drops his sword next to E and gets on one knee*

Cl: so Sephiroth…what do _you_ cherish most huh? …so I can avenge Aeris…a death for another, eh?

Se: *his face is a stoic mask, except his eyes display utter rage*

Cl: hmph…so you've learned to care about another….now you must learn how to lose them…

P: Cloud you can't be serious?!? Snap out of whatever got a hold of you!!

Se: Cloud you don't have the courage…it's not in you to kill another…not even me…

Cl: *lets out a painful groan/cry**whispers* forgive me Aeris….*feels something akin to a caress against his cheek and hears a whisper of 'I already forgave you Cloud. The man before you has changed drastically…I was the one who gave him another chance. Your united forces are needed. Be at peace now, and start over. '* *Patience was hugging him from behind for comfort*

Se: *kneeling over E* you crazy woman. What have you done to me?*puts his hand on her neck, suddenly gasping* she has lost much blood. *picks her up bridal style* *turns to Louise's group* she needs medical help now. I'll follow you to your lodging. ~~at the house, much later~~

V: that very irresponsible...from both of you-

Cl: I didn't ask her to get involved in the fight-

V: it doesn't matter. Cloud, you need to use your head. Patience tells me you were ready kill just about any one in your way-

Cl: I know and I'm sorry-

V: don't apologize to me…and you Sephiroth…is it true…you've come to care about my niece?

Se: I…I do not understand my feelings…but I know that your niece means a lot to me…and I want to continue seeing her-

Y: ah! She's alive! Ed woke up guys! *people rush over one by one*

Cid: just what the hell were ya thinkin' jumpin' in fronta Cloud like that? Ya could've been killed!

R: hey! Give her some space yo! Rude, thanks for coming on short notice, bro! *Rude nods*that WAS rather stupid, sis-

L: don't DO that! You scared us to no end-

V: b-

E: CAN I SAY SOMETHING!? *every one blinks*…shut up! I get it! I almost died, and it was stupid blah blah….well I wanted to prove a point, and I did..so let meh bh- oh god I so dizzy

V: you've lost a lot of blood..meanwhile the wound is healed, your body needs time to replenish-

E: okay Vinnie I get it…*slumps back into the couch* how did I get back?

Cl: he carried you *points thumb behind him to Sephiroth* umm…listen…I didn't….I'm truly sorry..not just for attacking you but for the stuff I said..uhh

E: *offers him a comforting smile* for getting hit was my own fault…but you got my point..didn't you Cloud?

Cl: *blushes out of embarrassment* I am beginning to..

E: then we're cool?...

P: Ed, you should've heard what Sephiroth said though-

Se: *quietly approaches them* excuse me…if you don't mind, may I speak to her? *holds his hand out for E to take*

E: *takes it timidly, eyes a bit wide, staring at Sephiroth* can we go outside? *slowly gets up and leans a bit onto Se for support*

Se: *leads her out ignoring the stares*

And we just keep moving right along! As always, R&R is appreciated. B&BK


	6. Chapter 6

*Chants* Chapter 6 Chapter 6 We are now on Chapter 6! Whooo I am so slaphappy when I'm tired! Well, as I've said, here's Chapter 6!

Again, to clarify the name abbreviations:

Se-Sephiroth, E-Edina, Y-Yuffie, P-Patience, L-Louise, S-Sora, V-Vincent, R-Reno,

A-Axel, Cl-Cloud, Au-Auron, we'll add new ones as new characters come in at later chapters.

We own nothing! Except the plot and the OC's...

~~with Sephiroth and Edina seated facing each other under a bigger tree~~ (A/N go ahead...sing the song lolz...i did)

Se: *after minutes of staring at each other intently*…why?...it's a question I've found myself asking about a million times since I've met you..

E: *quiet laugh* well you'll have to be more specific with this one…

Se: why did you get involved in the fight?

E: well, first, Cloud was pissing me off...so I wanted to throw a few punches myself.

Se: yes, but you also said you had a point to prove? What was so important to prove that you had to put yourself in harm's way? If that wall of ice hadn't been there, I'm not sure if I could've stopped…

E: you were…worried for me?...*Se raises an eyebrow giving a 'don't change the subject' look* I think that…I needed to...get hurt in order to show Cloud that he was going too far...killing a 'freak of nature' wouldn't solve anything...he needed to see the humanity in me and you…just because there's something different about our chemical makeup, that doesn't mean we're not human beings on the inside…*sees Se contemplating her words*… so what exactly did you say that got several excited?..even Vincent had a weird look…

Se:…well your Uncle Vincent questioned my feelings about and about what is and will be between us…

E: *cheeks take on light pink tint* oh….*looking down and picking at the grass*…well it was just a one time set up blind date that we really don't have to con-

Se: and I said to him, I do not understand my feelings, but I know that you mean a lot to me…and I want to continue seeing you… of course…if you're alright with it that is.

E: *face is tomato red by this time* ~~inside~~

Girls: *gasping and slightly whimpering*

R: oh boy…hey Vinnie, whatcha think?

V: *watches silently* ~~back outside~~

Se: *slightly frowns when E doesn't answer* *gets up* forgive me…I'll take my leave then-

E: *gasps and looks up at his slowly retreating form* Wait Sephiroth! *runs up and throws her arms around his torso from behind* *pulls on his coat to keep herself standing*presses left cheek against his back* I'm sorry…I just…when you said what you said, my mind just conjured up images from my past it kind of put me in a daze and-I think that…I love you but I also scared…

Se: *gasps softly when she confessed* *grasps her hands and turns around*

E: *hangs head* d-don't leave… *feels face tilted up so she closes her eyes*

Se: *sighs* open them *E opens her eyes slowly to see serious but passion filled pair of mako green eyes* do you…mean what you said? *E nods* how can you be so sure…you barely know me…

E: I know you better than you think….it seems though that you and I are both afraid let our armor fall in this matter…because of the past…

Se: it's just that no one has ever said that to me…from the things that people told me, I felt like I was incapable of giving or receiving such an emotion…being –

E: stop...don't you say that word…Sephiroth, you're the first that I've felt this strong about and-*the rest of the words were cut off by a gently kiss that turned into a full dance of lips and tongue*

~~~inside~~~Sephiroth's back was hiding everything, unfortunately for our curious people inside~~~

Y: Gawd! What are they DOING? Having a make-out session??

S: if you are so curious, why don't you go look? *behind Louise, arms around her shoulders*

Y: No way! If I went out there, they'd both kill me! You go!

L: Ha! I'm not letting him. Ed is almost as bad as me when angered. ~~outside~~

E: *after they parted from a couple more kisses* the people inside must be going insane now with worry…

Se: *light chuckle* or curiosity. *they start walking back*~~back inside~~

E+Se: *receive knowing smiles that they deliberately ignore*

Cid: not ta be a party pooper here but the rest of the group's on their here.

V: Yes. We need to start planning for the battle with Jenova. Hopefully the final one.

Cl: does this mean that you'll fight alongside with us, Sephiroth?

Se: *nods*if it is welcomed by all.

Cid: Welcome to tha crew, sonny.

Yes, this chapter was shorter, but I just wanted to get the fluff out and in one go...and now, Sephy finally joins our beloved group. Next chapter is sort of a filler with more explanations, the rest of the group arriving, and bit of battle planning. Please R&R ^_^. B&BK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello faithful and new readers. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and reviewing!

An explanation for an eternity of wait: College…Double major of music and German. College takes up more time than I thought possible. Over the summer I actually landed a full time job, and I'm still working there now and then. BUT!

A spam of updates is coming your way! I'll have a foot surgery right at the start of my winter break, which is nearly a month long! Since I'll be bed/house ridden for most of the time, I'll finally have ample time to update ALL the stories, hopefully to the point of completion : ) !

Less than a week my readers! And THANK YOU AGAIN!

-Butterfly-aquamaiden28


	8. Chapter 8

After an eternity, the story updates continue. Excuse the spam of email alerts that will follow, as I'm planning to complete this story in the next few days. Also, a couple reviewers mentioned that our stories would be more popular if I took it out of the chat-style. I took that to heart and will complete this story with this format, and then write it out into a longer, more descriptive style as well. It will be the same story, but with little tweaks and more flow. That's a promise. But for now, CHAPTAH 8!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer. There.

-just a little recap-

V: Yes. We need to start planning for the battle with Jenova. Hopefully the final one.

Cl: does this mean that you'll fight alongside with us, Sephiroth?

Se: *nods*if it is welcomed by all.

Cid: Welcome to tha crew, sonny.

Cl: Alright, fine. I'll go along with this. It'll be interesting explaining you to Tifa and the rest, when they get here.

Se: I'm sure I can handle Miss Lockhart, though if I remember correctly, her temper and fists are not to be taken lightly.

Cid: You bet yer ass that woman can fight-

E: BUT I'm sure a fight is NOT necessary. C'mon Seph, let's get your room set up.

Cid: *snickers* Seph? That's rich. Hey wait! *calling after them* we have no rooms left after the rest of tha crew'll show. I'm afraid you and 'Seph' *puts a light emphasis on his nickname* will just have to share.

E: *light blush* O-okay I guess. *walks off with Se sending a glare in Cid's direction*

Se: If you don't mind, I'd prefer you not calling me that in front of the others. My tough persona is already softened enough in their minds.

E: *pouts* Alright party-pooper, but you can't escape the name in private. *tapping him with her pointing finger*

Se: *chuckles* That's alright with me. But if you don't mind me asking, what was it in your past that made you hesitate? And I wonder if it's why you're so tense right now, alone with me? *E doesn't answer right away*

E: *tries to look relaxed* umm, I'm not tense…I just-

Se: Do you not trust me? I'll swear on my honor for you-

E: No no no I know you won't do anything to me it's just…*getting extra pillows and blankets on the bed*

Se: *garbs her wrist after watching her put the same pillow in 4 different places* Take a walk with me.

~~~outside~~~

Se: *after a bit of silence* My father was the one who injected me with Jenova cells..the cells are the reason why I'm different…but I believe that my untrusting, hardened personality is thanks to the military..and the fact that I never met my real mother. Hojo told me she died giving birth.

E: *gasps* oh Seph ..*puts her hand on his arm* I'm so-

Se: I didn't tell you this because I want your pity…

E: but I'm sorry all the same..you never had a caring parent to comfort and love you…then again I didn't either..*quiets* I wish I never knew my parents…*looks up* you remember when I told you I killed my father?

Se: How could I forget…it's what grabbed my complete attention first. After that, you wouldn't leave my thoughts.

E: well, the reason why I did it is…he..raped me *voice dies for a moment and Se takes her hand* the first time it happened, my mom ran off after getting beat for trying to stop him…I never saw her again…I was 8..and scared…and I didn't know what to do so I stayed put…but after the 3rd time, I snapped…*humorless laugh* everyone else thought it to be an accident

Se: *stops and tilts her head up* So your complete and unconditional trust was betrayed and broken….and you're still letting me in

E: I am a different person now…and my only spared thought for them is my wish for their eternal suffering…just as yours is for Hojo, right?

Se: *nods* and Jenova, as well.

E: *gets a determined look* we'll make her pay, Sephiroth..*both head back for the meeting*

Barret: How many damn times must we kill Jenova?

V: This, hopefully, will be the last time. She has no more remnants since Sephiroth joined our team.

Ba: What? Sephiroth did? *said person enters with E following* Guess I'm supposed ta trust ya now huh? Since everybody accepted ya in.

Se: That is strictly your choice. But I'm clear in my intentions: I'd do anything from this point to be completely rid of her…

Ba: Good 'nough fer me.

Se: Though to you, Miss Lockheart, I feel I'm obligated to make a formal apology. *Tifa is speechless* I was not under Jenova's influence when I took your father's life in cold blood, but I was gone and deluded enough to think that my actions were self-justified. I was wrong, very wrong. I also regret hurting you an-

Tifa: Thanks you, Sephiroth. That is really all I needed…to know that you suffered for and regretted you actions. I can't say I'm at ease just because you are on our side now, but it's nice to know we have a common goal. In time, I'm sure we can be good acquaintances.

Se: It's more than I ask for, thank you.

Louise: Sora and I will help, too.

Nanaki: Who is Sora?

Sora: I'm her fiancé..and how do you all know each other?

L: Well, when I got my first sword back from the Farplane, Spira was attacked by Jenova cells. I helped out in the fight and met them..then learned that Reno was my half-brother.

Cid: *snort* only after he tried to flirt with her as I've heard.

L: Yeeah that WAS awkward. And I was against dating in general back then, so it was brutally awkward even without knowing our relationship.

Reno: *hears murmurs of 'womanizer'*Hey! I didn't know, kay? Jeez, lay off..

Cid: Awright, let's get a plan for tomorrow's actions; we need to get a move on. *receives several 'sounds good' nods*

Tifa: If we're tracking Jenova down first, we'll need supplies for the long trip.

Cid: Sounds like an excuse shop, which is a woman's thing. I need ta get ol' Shera ready, fix it up and whatnot.

Yu: Sexist!

Cid: Aah shaddup!

Several "good night's" are heard as everyone headed off to bed. Next morning, Sephiroth, being the early riser he was thanks to his days in SOLDIER, woke Edina up, who was a little shocked at the position they ended up waking to: his head on her chest, one of her hands buried in his hair, and his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

Se: I actually slept..I never sleep…this I could get used to. *lifts his head to hover over hers, merely inches apart* You are very comfortable.

E: *beat red* Well that's nice, but weren't we on opposite ends of the bed?

Se: *looks around in fake contemplation* Yes, but I seem to recall having you on top of _me_at one point, too...on my side *slight smirk*

E: aoohhh you….insufferable man!...could you get off so I can breathe?

Se: As you wish milady. *gets out of bed and grabs his comb*

E: *gets up too and starts straightening up herself* I didn't mean for it to come out like that-

Se: I know *kisses her forehead, opens the door and sees Nanaki*

Na: Oh good. You two are awake. The others are still sleeping it seems, but we need to start the day. Cloud and Cid, our two unofficial leaders said they want to take off by mid-day. Would you two mind-

E: I'll start breakfast *walking out the door*

Se: *bangs on the door next to theirs and yells in a commanding voice* I want you up and ready in no less than 10 minutes* *gets a look from E* The old training instincts are kicking in…and today I'm feeling generous

E: 10 minutes is generous? I don't want to know the days when you're not so..shees…*walks to kitchen*

~~~~~later~~~~~

Cid: you make some pretty good tea *a bit less grumpy*

Na: Yes, thank you for making breakfast.

E: *hands Se a mug of coffee* Eh, I just made the basics, it's no problem *looks at Se when hearing a whispered 'thank you'**they share a heated look and she blushes*

Na: great..another couple who, hopefully, figuratively or not, we'll never catch with their pants off

Auron: it's pleasing to know that my advice stuck with someone that isn't related to me.

E: You gave him advice? *Auron nods*

Se: We've met under interesting circumstances, and I tried to kill him when he was once again alive..apologies

Au: You don't need to give an apology-

Lo: Dad! When did you get here?

Au: Just this morning. I will be joining your group-

Cid: *claps him on the back* that's good ta hear since technically you're my brother-in-law.

Au: I did not need reminding, thank you. How've you been faring?

Cid: Awright. *notices several shocked expressions* what? Ah stop yer damn gawking! I thought ya'll knew about me being Louise's uncle.

Ti,Na,Se/E: No not really/ yes. Unfortunately.

Cid: *lightly whacks E on the head* Unfortunately? Girl, I'm the most lovable SOB that you'll ever meet and not date! *lights cigarette*

E: *streams a bit of water from the sink and whacks Cid in the face, putting cig out* or not!

C: F-ing Hell! If you weren't Louise's friend I'd- *Shera enters and Cid shuts up*

Au: *laughs* I guess we'll have to bring Shera along to keep you in line.

Cid: Naw *lights new cig* she's still mad at me because I was forced to crash the ship named after her.

Au: That's a red-head for you. I'm well experience in that subject *louise grins*

E: excuse me but shouldn't we be getting work done..supplies..ship fixing and whatnot? And Cid, put out those stupid cigs. *Louise blows cig up and Cid grumbles*

~~~after a long shopping trip~~~~

E: I'm going out to fill up my water supplies

Se: We're leaving in 15..and that's not me saying *light smile* *walks into ship*

E: *shakes her head* *is at the shore after a few minutes of walking* Okay, 5 canteens should be enough, two more for healing…*notices the water in the distance start to glow mako green, and then rise like it's boiling* what in the- *sees a large head with tentacle like hair rise slowly, eyes glowing* Jeh-JenoVAAAAAA! *takes a defensive stance and then jumps away as a tentacle shoots out to attack her* SEPHIROTH! *streaming water into a whip to use as a weapon*

DING! First of many updates! Many to follow…Enjoy! B&BK


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't count on the hurdle of drawbacks that came my way during and after the last chapter, but I'm back again. –insert crap about names, personals and meaningless disclaimers here- SO ChAPteR 9!

~inside the ship~

Se: *head snaps up* that was Edina. *speeds out the entrance*

L: *hears the scream again* Wonder what she did this time. *walks out and Vincent and Auron follow*

~outside~

E: Took your damn time did ya *slices tentacles with water whips*

Se: *gracefully dodges attacks while pulling out Masamune* Excuse me milady while I get used to the fact that trouble shares my affinity for you.

L: *after a while of dealing non effective blows, looks at Auron* Hey dad, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Au: *smirks* TORNADO *unleashes twin tornados with L*

Cid: HYAAAAAAHH *boost-jumps over tornados and stabs Jenova in the head*

L: Uncles Cid! *aggravated sigh* Barrier!

Cloud Omnislashes Jenova, Vincent releases Chaos, Sephiroth casts a series of spells and Edina shoots multiple showers of icicles. (A/N: Can you say overkill? Lol)

Jenova: *as she's dying off* you fools think you've won this time, but this is only a small part of me that formed a full body. I am spread throughout all the worlds, and even with my traitorous son, you will not defeat me. *queue evil laugh as she dies*

So: *in the background* Aaaaahh crap...well, at least the gummi ship is ready for take-off. *walks toward it and people follow*

Se: Are you hurt anywhere?

E: *gathering scattered water containers* No, just a bit shocked. It was fascinating to see the creature that helped create you.

Se: *scowls* don't remind me.

E: well, as negative as that fact may be to you, I can definitely see the resemblance. You're both painfully beautiful and intimidating at the same time.

Se: *stops* you think I'm….beautiful? *raises eyebrows*

E: *doesn't notice he stopped* O-of course I do...among other things-

Cid: *pokes head out of the entrance of the ship* Hurry yer asses up, love birds, or we'll leave ya behind!

~later around lunchtime~

Cid: *carrying large pot to the table* so who's ready for my Primo Stew Delight? * various shouts of NO! are heard* Ah c'mon, it's not as bad as the other *tastes a spoonful and cheeks are red and bulging* Too..much ..spice

L: *takes pot from him and dumps out the contents* You are no longer allowed in the kitchen..now go have fun over there while me and Ed do the cooking.

A+R: YAY edible food!

Awhile later, Sora announces that they've arrived and landed on the next closest world.

L: *stepping out* Sweet! Hope Jenova's here..or we may end up staying awhile while I compete-and before anyone complains about wasting time, this is a great world for training against strong opponents. So there.

Au: I'll check the underworld. *walking away*

So: Don't get caught by Hades again…Dad..

Au: *stares at Sora for a second* humph…*fades away while walking through portal*

Axel: well it doesn't really matter since he can't die..he's already dead.

L: But Hades could suck his free will into a doll and force it to fight us.

So: Oh yeah, I remember that-

E: Hey! There's no time for chit-chats and flashbacks. We gotta split up to find any trace of Jenova. Weezer (A/N: My special nickname for Louise) and Sora, you two look into the Coliseum and it's area, Sephy, Chickenhead and Cid, you split up to look at the other end of town. The rest of you…stop your damn grinning and get moving!

R: Who made you boss? *crosses arms*

E: I did since everyone was too distracted. Get your butts in gear. C'mon girls. *said girls Tifa and Yuffie share a look and shrug before following E to the outskirts of town* *Sephy and Chickenhead both glare at her retreating form for only a second before heading off*

~nearing sunset, back at the entrance of ship~

E: *stands up from steps when she sees Seph coming* anyone find anything? *gets mutters of no in response*

Y: Now we just have to wait for AuroAAHHH! *shrieks and nearly throws Shurikan when Auron silently pops up behind her*

Au: I found no traces of Jenova. *silently amused*

So: Onto to the next world then we go!

~a bit later, just before dinner..in Halloween Town~

V: interesting..*remarks more to himself* I'm the only one who's appearance is not altered.

E: *snorts* Uncle Vinnie…you fit into this place perfectly..you have the claws, the eyes glowing red and the disheveled haunted looking persona down-

L: which is what this place is about :P

So: *grabs L's arms* Let's check Christmas Town please please please? *drags her off*

E: Oh great, now we have to wait for them since none of us know this place..Oh well, time to cook!

~Louise and Sora come back two hours later only to confirm the negative~

L: We checked Halloween town as well. Nothing. Nada. Where to next, captain?

So: We can go to Agrabah tomorrow, but will have to spend the night here. Rooming ideas anyone?

Cid: *grins* The crazy ninja can room with her sugar daddy Turk-

Yu: WHAAT!

Cid: Just be careful, I'd hate to see yer kids' disposition if he ends up being the father *laughing*

Yu: *grabbing shurikan* I'll kill you!

Ax: Reno doesn't seem to disagree with the arrangements

Re: ah c'mon yo, it ain't that bad-

Yu: I'd rather sleep outside…Womanizer! *Reno looks on in mock hurt*

L: *sighs* all right boys split up in two rooms, girls in two..See ya'll in the morning. Good grief.

E: I agree. *Tifa nods and laughs*

~next day outside Agrabah~

L: Well, we'll need to check the ruins..Vince, how 'bout you go? *Vincent enters his cape and flies off* Axel, Reno, Yuffie, and Red go check the Cave of Wonders, *more of the group leaves* and the rest of us head into town.

~later on the way to check the palace~

Genie: *pops up next to the group* Watcha looking for?

Cid: *freaks out since Genie popped up behind him* FUCK! What the fucking hell are you doin' poppin' up behind people, son?

Genie: Oh my, you have a very baaad way with words little man!

Cid: Who the hell are ya callin' little? An' I'm damn tired and hot-

Genie: You need to be quiet with your bad words *casts spell*

Cid: *moves to yell back but no sound comes out from him*

Genie: Ah, the sweet silence. Now. What is it that you all search for so fervently?

L: Thanks, Genie, you're awesome…we're searching for traces of a being called Jenova…any strange green glowing thing would be a hint of a trace…seen anything?

Genie: can't say that I have, sorry.

Ba: Hahahaaa old man. Now you've got what's coming to ya!

Cid: *gets really pissed and attempts to yell*

E: Sorry Cid, we can't hear ya or read lips. *very amused*

Cid: *red faced with rage* *gets out a pen and a ragged pocketbook and scribbles furiously*

L: aw Cid we all know what yer writing anyway..it's a just a bunch of curse words…well, let's head back to the ship, there's nothing here.

~midafternoon at the ship~

Yu: We found nothing in that creepy old cave

Re: It WAS funny watching you try to steal crap only to have it turn to sand later…her face was priceless wasn't it Red?

Red: *shakes head smiling* So may I ask why it is unusually silent and there is a distinct absence of cursing?

L: Oh yeah, we gotta ask Genie to unmute Uncle Cid..Genie shut him up after hearing only two sentences from 'im. *laughing*

E: Now Cid, remember to ask nicely-

L: Oh wait he's says "I don't feel like puttin' up with that polite shit"- *whacks him* Do you want your voice back or not? *goes to Genie with Cid*

Cid: *deep exhale and a very grumpy face* *practically fisting the pencil, he shakily writes and shoves to the note in front of Genie*

Genie: Oh alright, you can have your voice back. *snaps and sparks fly*

Cid: Thank FUCKEN GOD!

Genie: YOU! *shakes pointing finger*

Cid: Gotta go! *takes off to the Gummi Ship*

Cl: Wow, I think that's the fastest I've seen him run..ever..

L: If he wasn't already gone, that would've been a good 'burn joke' in his presence. *takes off as well* I got dibs on the shower!

Yep.. Part 1 of mostly uneventful filler crap until the plan to actually track Jenova reveals itself. Hope you enjoyed the little humor, though. Part 2 (next and last part) is coming.


	10. Chapter 10

As promised, part 2 of filler, funny travel crap is here. And a little bit of the tracking Jenova plan is in here too. Blah blah disclaimer blah! OC Characters Blah?...Blaaaaah! (tell me if you LOL-ed in recognition at this last bit ^_^)

~the next day after breakfast in Port Royal~

Au: The town is clean and I hope you two *looks pointedly at L and Sora* have procured us a ship.

L: Yes, we have-

So: With an old friend. Jack Sparrow. *grinning*

Jack: It's CAPTAIN! Jack Sparrow! Savvy?

So: Sorry Capt'n Jack. We need to sail to Tortuga, Isla de Muerta, and the Ship Graveyard.

~later~

Jack: Welcome aboard the Black Pearl. She's the fastest ship in the Caribbean-

Cid: What? This raggedy hunk of wood? *kicks the railing and a chunk of wood breaks off*

Ja: Stop kicking holes in my ship! *crew finally notices the new comers*

Gibbs: What's with the land lubbers, capt'n?

Jack: some of me old mates that helped me reacquire the ship…now if you'll excuse me, I need some rum. Mr. Gibbs, be sure they get to the destinations they need.

Gibbs: Aye Capt'n! So, where to?

So: the Ship Graveyard first, then Tortuga, and Isla de Muerta.

Gibbs: *shudders* Tortuga is more than doable, but we're stayin' away from the Isla. It went down with the treasure ta Davvy Jones's Locker *walking to steer with the group*

L: *whispers to Sora* maybe a couple of us should stay behind just in case they want to abandon us..it's only Jack whom I trust.

V: *nods in agreement and gives the crew a brief glare* then Cid and I will stay.

~later at the Graveyard~

Ba: You sure this thing is sturdy? *looking doubtfully at the structure*

So: It should be.. careful around the edges, though.

L: *smirks* And this comes from a guy who almost met the sharks in the water if it wasn't for me-

So: Louise? I told you to keep that to yourself-

Ba: *guffaws* Sounds to me like ya owe her yer life.

L: I'm his guardian, so it was my duty..we just happened to fall in love later. *grins*

~in Jack's cabin on the Pearl~

Jack: *drunkenly singing* Yoho! We're really bad eggs!

Cid: *taking a swig* Damn this is good rum!

~After a long while of searching and finding nothing~

E: *hears a crash and sounds of 'oof!'* Gee, I wonder…*sarcastically*

L: Somehow, I knew this would happen.

Re: We definitely need to pick up Shera-

L: *slams cabin door open* UNCLE CID? *sees Jack drunk against the wall and Cid halfway out the window* Damn it! We're pickin' up Aunt Shera, cuz obviously, YOU need a freakin' babysitter!

Cid: Nawh Damn it! I don' need no-

L: Then behave!

~at Tortuga in a bar with Cid while everyone else searches for Jenova~

Cid: *drinking and talking to bartender* yeah, my niece keeps trying to keep me sober and uninjured. I mean, what the hell if I want to be drunk and hangin' out of a window- *gang walks in halfway through rant*

Lo: *muttering* Oh, I'm gonna have fun cooking in the morning..*smirking evilly*

~in the morning on the Gummi Ship after Cid's rude awakening~

So: Louise, it's time to visit the King. We're getting nowhere fast, and I need to see if he has any advice.

Lo: Okay, then. ~at Disney Castle~

So: Hey Chip, hey Dale!

R: fuckin' rats?

Ch&D: We'll have you know, we're chipmunks! Howdy Sora, Louise!

So: We need to see the King. Everyone, follow me. This place is a maze and it's easy to get lost in.

R: Back away rats!

L: Reno! Stop playin' around! *drags him by his coat*

So: *runs into the throne room* Donald! Goofy! *all three excitedly reunite*

L: Excuse our sudden and unannounced appearances but *pulls Sora next to her* we have come for some much needed advice…right Sora?

V: *ignores protocol and cuts in* Jenova has been resurrected, and is plotting to destroy all the worlds this time. She has spread herself out and we have no way of tracking her.

Mickey: Oh gosh! So you're wondering if there's an easier way to track her, huh? Unfortunately, I know nothing of this creature, maybe the way is closer to you than you think.

L: *after a minute* *eyes widen in sudden recognition* OH YEAH! *pumps fist into the air and runs off* *some people follow shortly*

So:..uh I think she just had an idea. Thank you King Mickey. Be wary of strange glowing liquids. That's appearantly a sure sign of Jenova. Bye everyone. *takes off with the rest of the group*

~about 3 days later~

L: GOD DAMN IT! *stalks in and out of her room*

Cid: What the god damn hell are ya yellin' about? *ducks while a wrench flies past him and buries itself into the wall*

R: Fuck! She almost took your head off, yo!

So: Louise, why don't you calm down before you skewer someone.

L: *pouts* Sora, I can't relax. Not with this company on board. *long silence* We need to go back to Gaia. *sheepish* I kinda need help from a certain someone-

So: Shera? *smiling at her antics*

L: She's the only one who can help me on this project. This could be our solution to finally finding that damn alien.

~2 hours later~

Cid: No Fuckin' way! I ain' goin', and I don' give a damn if we do need 'er!

Ba: Ah shaddup ol' man! This ain' about ya!

R: *laughs goofily* just wait 'til Aunt Shera hears about all the crap you did..you're in for it, yo.

Cid: FUCK! *storms off to the Highwind in the backyard*

Axel and Louise: *in front of a small house, ringing the intercom* Aunt Shera? You home?

Shera: Just a moment. *opens door* Hi everyone…is everything alright? I hear Cid's in the back.

Axel: well..Cid's being..himself, and nearly all of us tried to kill him *cough* several times Louise *coughs and dodges a punch*

L: and I need your help with this current project of mine…okay, and to keep Cid in line.

Shera: Well, alright hon. Just let me get a few things.

~back on the ship a half hour later~

Cid: Shera! I didn't know yer coming along. *puts an arm around her shoulders* How you been, sug?

Shera: *twists his ear* Don't try to kiss up, I heard all about your behavior.

Cid: OW-Shit!

L,Axel,R: Now there's the Cid we know.

So: Aunt Shera, we have a room ready for you, but it's big enough to share…I-if you want *polite being wary of her ear twisting powers*

Shera: Thank you, Sora. So when are you going to pop the question already?

L: Aunt Shera, I question your powers of perception *glints ring*

Shera: Oh Yay! That's wonderful! *twists Cid's other ear* Why haven't you told of this?

Cid: *fighting back his usual oaths to answer* Haven't had the time cuz Jenova's back.

Shera: *gasps and releases ear* Okay, so what's this project, Louise?

L: Follow me. *walks off with Shera in tow*

~about 3 days later and many trips into Cid's garage later~

L: *looks for Se, finding him in deep conversation with E and Tifa* Hey Sephiroth, can I borrow ya for a bit?

Se: *raises an eyebrow in question but follows L*

L: Aunt Shera and I need a small DNA sample to test my project. *obviously excited*

Shera: *in lab next to a complicated looking computer/ scanner machine* Come in, come in. Thank you for your cooperation General Sephiroth-

L: *tosses Se some cotton swabs* Rub the insides of your mouth with these thoroughly.

Shera: *takes the swabs with gloves and tweezers and starts shoving Se out the door with one hand* Thank you, now please move to the safe zone. *rushes to scanner-device and lays the swabs on the special paper*

L: *muttering* meaning get out. *pushes some buttons and machine starts up* Okay! Testing in 3!...2!...1! *a typical laser sound and a loud pop is heard, and smoke emits from the machine, while the computer screen goes crazy with codings*

Cid: *in another room with the other 'elders'* Greeat. Now we have two crazy red-heads experimenting.

Reno: Oh come off it old man. This will help us track Jenova. *smoke spreads throughout the ship*

Cid: Not unless we crash first-

So: Hey! This ship is more sturdy than that- *coughs lightly from smoke*

L: *stumbling into the room through the smoke* Believe it or not, it's working! But it will take a bit more time to identify all the worlds that contain Jenova.

Shera: *yells down the hall* We have the first location!

Se: Good, but we should count on the rest of the parts being stronger. She has had time to increase the power of each one. We should hurry. The less time we take, the better.

E: So, where are we off to first?

Shera: Ivalice. *gets several mutters of "Oh crap"*

L+Re* *shear a look* Balthier…

L: *after getting questioning looks* our cousin…pure evil incarnate.

Reno: Acts exactly like me apparently…but is a sky pirate with an accent, some magic, and a spear.

So: *engaged autopilot* We should be there fairly soon.

~2 hours later preparing to land in Archades~

So: *takes the steer and an airship is flying right at it, playing 'chicken' at the last second* FUCK! *enters a controlled free fall until the other ship passes*

Ba(Balthier): *on the radio* Sorry man, but if you would distract the ships behind me, I'll reward ya.

L: *grabs the radio speaker* Balthier you fucking IDIOT! This is the second time ya almost killed us!

Ba: *the radio still on, laughing* Hey Fran! Seems like my cousin came by for a visit! *'Fran' sends him a glare*

L: *if she could kill through the radio, Balthier would be minced meat* Deflate that damn ego of yours! We are NOT here to visit, we're here to kill an unrelenting evil who decided to leave a piece of her body here!

Ba: Sounds like a plan. Listen, if you help us, we'll help you.

L: *looks back at group* We have a general agreement. Meet us in Rabanastre.

Ba: See ya there! *Strhal speeds off as Sora uses the Gummi Sip to distract the other ships*

Re: Somehow, I don't think this will end well…


	11. Chapter 11

Let's keep going with locations 1 and 2! Enjoy!

~in Rabanastre after the dog fight~

Axel: *after teleporting over to the Strhal looking for Ba* He's not even in his ship, that bastard!

L+So: *share a loo and at the same time say* The Sandsea..

Re: *turning towards everyone else* You will see strange lizard, pig, and rabbit people…do NOT make eye contact or any remarks…*quieter* I learnt that the hard way…

~in The Sandsea bar with Sora, Louise, Axel, and Reno in the lead~

Ba: *at this regular table* Wow, nice ta see you managed to drag Uncle Cid, Aunt Shera, and even Auron?...along.

Cid: And this comes from a smart-ass who killed his own father…

F(Fran): *looks at Balthier* You're quite the black sheep.

L: Have you been keeping him in line? You know..not let the bounty on his head get too high?

F: As well as to be expected.

Ba: *takes a drink* Sooo. What is this unrelenting evil that made you come all the way here?

Se: A powerful being from another world who wishes to destroy everything.

Ba: *sighing* Sounds like the same ol' same ol'. As promised, for helping me earlier, you now have a leading man.

L: The question is, have you any idea where something like that might be hiding on this world?

Ba: You mean ya don't know? *converses with Shera and Louise*

Se: *notices a man placing a hunt on the board* *goes to look out of curiosity after the man leaves* *pulls the hunt off and lays it on Balthier's table* I think I found the place.

Ba: *reads it* the Tomb of Raithwall..never thought I'd ever go back there.

E: Any advice or need to know info before we go?

F: It is the tomb of the Dynast King built to protect him and the Dawn Shard. Be warned, it is filled with traps and monsters.

E+L: *share a look* *shrug* Too easy/ We got this.

Au: Are you going ahead then?

L: We'll clear the path..we're both elementals and good with all combat.

Se: *places a red orb into E's hand* And now you'll have at least one God on your side, should you need it. Be careful. *E squeezes his hand in gratitude*

F: if we're all ready, Balthier's waiting with the Strhal.

So: Oh great. Because the Gummi Ship's engine is over heated thanks to that crazy chase.

~in the tomb after checking the main chambers~

E: Since the main chambers are all empty, guess it's time. *flips a miniscule switch and a new path opens*

L: *takes a step but jumps back as axes swing out* Shit!

E: Uh, let me go first *ducks under axes and uses water whips to break the activated handle*

L: *muttering* Hopefully you can disarm everything *slowly follows E*

~after many traps and few monsters later~

E: *not even fazed, calm* We should be near the end.

L: *near danger point pissed* I'm gonna slice Jenova in 2!

Jenova: *breaks out of wall close to them and grabs Louise* Just try petty human.

L: Ed! Go get everyone while I teach this bitch not to insult me!

E: Just don't do anything stupid! *runs off after cutting Louise free*

~10 minutes later~

Au: This might be bad..*avoiding L's Hurricanes like the rest of the group*

Re: Might? This is walking into a class 5 Hurricane *L flies past him after being hit by one of Jenova's attacks*

Au: *goes to help Louise up but let's go when she growls at him, eyes black* Definitely bad.

So: This is like Hades all over again-

Au: More than that. More than the Behemoth King she skinned alive when she was younger *watches idly as L jumps from 30ft up to resume her assault on the upper half*

E: *breathing heavily, barely fighting off the parts attacking her* Okay, I think we need a God's help now *fuses with the red orb* *water appears and rises around her knees* *Leviathan swims and pulls several tidal waves* *E adds a giant wave of her own encircling Jenova with it, holding her still*

Jenova: I will still win, and you shall perish! *dies off*

L: *drenched, turns to E* Ediinaa, I have something to discuss with you *still in berserk mode* *Se jumps infront of her and blocks her attack with Masamune*

Se: Someone control her before I do something she'll regret.

So: *wraps arms around her from behind, holding her arms tightly down* If you don't calm down, I won't spar with you anymore..*whispers* Come back to me *catches L as she slumps*

L: What happened, is she gone?

So: You were thrown against the wall…are you ok?

L: *dozing off and wincing a bit* I'll live…

E: Wait. What happened? *watches as Se sheaths Masamune*

Au: It is simple. She reaches a berserk state when anything slightly aggravating further prompts her already irritated mood. When she is calmed, she feels all injuries and has the experience of the energy drain the sudden calm creates. And a slight black out…which explain the memory loss-

Ba: All this happens just when I think my cousins can't get any weirder.

L: Hey, I heard that.

So: Let's go back to the Strhal *carrying Louise* *rest of the group follow*

Yu: So we just killed Jenova with a couple blows and a huge tidal wave? I think we have ourselves a simple strategy here-

Vi: It was only one part of her but still impressive none the less.

Se: Don't get too cocky. The other parts WILL be stronger. This was the first, so it had less time to gain power.

E: Hey. *throws the red orb to Se* Thanks. That was pretty awesome.

Se: *tosses it back to her* You should keep it. It seems to 'like' you since you're a water elemental.

~back at the Seasand bar drying up~

So: I'll go check on the Gummi Ship and get the next location. *leaves*

~later with the Gummi Ship setting off~

Na: If what Shera pulled out of that machine is correct, then we're heading to Spira…I assume, Auron, that you and Louise will be able to help us out since you both traveled that world, correct?

Au: Louise would be better alone…I've mostly been on the Farplane and I can't guarantee that I won't be called back.

Axel: Ah, don't tell me we that we're gonna have to stay on the Farplane for good-

Au: YOU'RE alive, unlike me, because YOU'VE agreed to Bahamut's deal.

Ax: Alright alright, ignore…but I won't be much help there anyway.

E: Why not?

Axel: *gives E the 'duh' look* think about it my fellow elemental…I'm fire..Spira has a large 'water factor'

E: Don't be a jerk, I've never been there…*turns to Auron and Sora* Then this part should be my forte..when are we getting there? *excited*

Re: slow down Ed, we want to rest a bit, too.

E: Mister, if you don't stop calling me that, you won't get dinner *smirks when hearing his stomach growl*

Re: *fake bows* Oh please forgive, great mistress of the waters…

E: *rolls eyes* Fine fine. *goes to kitchen*

~later that night~

Se: *cleaning and sharpening Masamune in a chair* Can't sleep?

E: *sits next him* No..but neither can you…you look distracted. Want to talk about it?

Se: I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about. *does slower strokes on sword*

E: You can't fool me that easily…*quieter* I thought you trust me…

Se: *stops his hand and looks up* I do…and I thought you trust me enough not to worry needlessly *tilts her head to face him with one finger*

E: You're hilarious…of course I worry, because I care.

Se: Can't stop you from that. Now if I'm correct, we'll need you tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep. *lightly kisses her forehead*

E: *stands up* Alright, fine. But I'm keeping an eye on you. *starts to leave*

Se: *slight smile* I trust that you do. *resumes sharpening Masamune*

E: Hurr hurr hurr *laughs*

~in L+So's room~

L: *waking up* *yawns and stretches* *notices an X-potion on the end-table* Wow, good call Sora, I definitely need this *chugs bottle*

So: *walks in room* You're up.

L: Yeah *looks away* Sorry you had to see me in that state again.

So: It's okay. Don't beat yourself up over it.

L: But I attacked Ed and I nearly got you and I killed myself by Jenova..I could've have destroyed everything!

So: But you calmed down, and everything is still here.

L: You don't get it. The more often I enter that state, the more-

So: Hush hush, it's really okay. It's okay to get pissed. It just means that you care, and you feel. And the rest of us are here if things get too bad.

L: You're right…sometimes I wish I could be like you, and act somewhat normal

So: That's a good joke..besides if you'd be like me, than we wouldn't be where we are now. *kisses her* Right?

L: Y-yeah…Thanks, Sora. You're the best.

~the morning at Spira near Zanarkand~

L: What do you mean I missed saying goodbye to Balthier and Fran?

Cid: Simple. You were asleep and NOBODY wanted to wake you up *lighting cigarette*besides, you scared the ever living hell outa most of the company

Au: Are you sure you're ready for today, though?

L: Anger at the normal level of my consciousness *big yawn* still leaves something to be desired.

E: It's cool, no need to kill yourself. We'll handle this one.

L: But what if you need to God of Gods?

E: If it comes to where not even Leviathan and I can't handle it, we'll have Sora come and get you, I promise.

L: But-

Au: Right now, you'd only slow us down, so get some rest and take the rest of your anger out during the next battle. *gives her a stern look* (A/N: Can you say 'tough love'?)

L: *admits defeat* sure Dad…Give Jenova a can of whoop-ass for me *walks back into ship*

~inside the Omega Ruins~

E: *enters the water and sighs a bit in content* I'm going to give each of you an oxygen bubble. You are to swallow it and get under water.

Re: Yo, wouldn't it be easier if you just parted the water?

E: *laughs* That's flattering Reno, my brother, but I'm not a God. And that takes two or more elementals to do. *group gets in water* *cups hands together, sinks underwater and blows air into her hands* take the bubble underwater. It will feel weird but make sure you swallow. Auron, we'll follow you.

~groups swims for a while and reaches an air pocket~

E: Where are we?

Au: The Fayth of Lord Zaon. *Jenova drops into the water from the fayth's underside*

Axel: *clearly upset* NO WATER! *summons Chakarms* BURN BABY! *catches part of Jenova on fire* *notices a notch in the wall that he can stand on* This just keeps getting better! *lives up to the name Flurry of Dancing Flames*

Re: He's having too much fun *dodges Jenova's attack*

So: *nodding* yeah…way to much fun *ducks as a chakram and several ice disks fly past him, a couple colliding with one another, creating a steam cover*

*Axel slices into Jenova's body while Edina creates tentacle-like water extensions, ripping the of the body apart*

~near the end of the fight~

Jenova: Your efforts are meaningless, I still have-

L: *appears out of nowhere and delivers the final blow*

E: Louise, what the hell?

L: I used to blitz against a friend that was a star player, so we practiced the sport to gain abnormal lung capacity…I think my old record was a little over 10 minutes with swimming at full speed

So: Are you all rested now? *grinning*

L: Yup! 100% ready to kill Jenova. *looks up then at the water*Anyone who doesn't want to swim out, steer clear. Lord Zaon, forgive me. *starts to use the wind to get up to the top of the chamber* Shooting Star! *faith smashes and is blown upwards*

~after the group is out of the ruins~

E: Blitz?

L: it's a sport that's like football and soccer combined and played underwater. If you want to check it out, we have to go to Luca. *beats E to her question* Second largest city and has the stadium. We might see one of the professional teams play, and if we're really lucky, we might see the champion team Besaid Aurocks! *clearly excited and hyper*

Au: The stadium is near the docks. Be careful. *walking off in the opposite direction*

Cid: Where're ya off to?

Au: A place where I can escape the. (Because the greatest Guardian has rabid fans, even in FFX. :P) *keeps walking and Cid, Vince, Red, Barret, and Axel join him*

L: Have fun, Dad. Hope you don't get mobbed. *leads E to the stadium*

Re: Why did you say that to him?

L: Let's put it this way: Dad is so famous, he has to pay people to deny they ever saw him.

E: And here I thought he's anti-social…

L: Not in the least. *hears sphere static and looks up to the screen*We gotta hurry, it's the championship!

~after the game~

E: Jeez, ya didn't say it was this violent! A guy actually flew out of the sphere!

L: yeah I did. I said it was a cross of football and soccer. And the flying is actually pretty normal; there was the game in the Dream of the Fayth Zanarkand, where nearly all of the players were thrown out.

So: Let's get some autographs! Please, Louise? *to E and Reno* she 'knows' the team.

L: Autographs it is. *leads the into the Auroch's locker rrom*Heeey Tidie, can we have some autographs? My dad's here by the way, hehe.

Tidus: *freezes* What? Here with you?

L: Not here here, but he is traveling with us.

E: *watches Tidus sign* without the violent tackling, this sport seems like it'd be fun to play.

Tidus: Wanna learn how?

E: Now? *Tidus nods* Cool! Is using one's powers to breathe under water allowed? *excited*

~later that night back at the Gummi Ship~

She: *sighs when she sees Sora peeking into the lab for the 20th time* No, Sora, nothing yet.

L: Calm down, Sora, it takes time to track the non-active cells. We never guaranteed that it would be fast-tracking.

E: *comes in to check it out* Hey, is that…Sephiroth's DNA file?

L: heh? Oh, Reno or one of the other Turks must've had a file on him from back in the day…putting in his DNA sample must've pulled it up…

E: *gasps and quiets* Does he know who his biological parents were? Or the circumstances? *walks out into the main area and runs into Se*

Se: *gently grabs her arm after she almost passes him in her daze* what has you so distracted?

E: *says nothing and tackles/hugs him*i-it's really nothing…I just never figured…never fully understood what you meant about your mother-

Se: *leading her to sit* Hold on, what exactly did you hear, and how?

E: *looking everywhere else but at him* I was told that Hojo had been a cruel man, but..he took you away from Lucrecia, and…oh, the things he subjected you to…

Se: *for a second, shock is apparent on his face, but he blinks it away*So…is Lucrecia my…real mother, then?

E: *muttering more to herself* She never even got to hold you..what shocked me is that Hojo.._Hojo_ of all people fathered you-

Se: *lets go of her hand abruptly and stands* Now you must be mistaken…a sick joke-

E: *snaps her head up* What? Why would I joke about-

Se: Because! I was told of Lucrecia, and a woman of her virtue, a woman of any virtue, would never *stops and a slight moan/growl escapes his throat* not with that vile creature *eyes flash and he grips the side of his head in pain*

E: *quietly* your entire file was pulled up on that tracking machine-

Se: *already out the door* don't come after me for a while.

Cid: *watched the exchange with his head poking out of the lab room* Well, damn. Sucks to be him. *looks to the screen with a couple others, reading the file* Vince, of course you knew about it…

Vi: *melancholy sigh* Edina…you should give him a bit of time…Jenova's remaining cells in him must've acted up-

E: Where were _you_ when he was born, Mr. Ex-Turk? *walks to the door*

Vi: *narrows eyes in an attempt to glare but then looks away in guilt* By then…I was in a coma-like state, another soon-to-be experiment.

E: *looks back apologetically and is out the door**finds Sephiroth an hour later in a forest-y area along the shore*

Se: *sees her coming and slumps to sit on a smoother looking boulder* I should've known you wouldn't listen to me…

E: *stops in front of him now bit unsure*I'm crazy and stubborn remember? Listen…Lucrecia didn't…umm she and Hojo didn't…she was with Vincent, but Hojo tore them apart…out of guilt, she consented to become part of his experiment…just like Vincent after that…

Se: *pulls E to him, wraps his arms around her waist and lays his forehead against her stomach* *voice a bit more hoarse that he'd like* I don't know why this matters…I've already come to terms with my origins…so why do I feel pain knowing that there was absolutely no humanness in my creation…at all?

E: *takes a deep breath and feels her heart clench in sadness for this fallen angel* *buries fingers in his long silver tresses in soothing strokes**after a long relaxing silence* I'm…grateful *Se looks up*…thanks to or despite-however you want to looks at it- those inhuman, unfeeling, cold experiments that made you, Sephiroth, you turn out to be one of the most human of Gaia's creations I've ever met…*one hand stroking his face* as much as I or anybody else hates that vile creature, Hojo, I'm grateful to him, because I have you…believe me, having you in any way is a blessing-

Se: *startles her by pulling her down to his lap and lays a hand on her cheek* *slight teasing smile* So tell me 'Miss grateful Brightside, what do I get out of this existence?

E: *small grin* A pain-in-the-ass, sentimental, crazy damsel in distress..figuratively.

Se: *lightly laughs*I beg to differ *brushes his lips against hers* a strong woman to push me to my limits to keep caring *a short but deeper kiss* a beautiful blessing *pulls her into a deep, long kiss*

Yep, I decided to end it on sweet note, after some action and a bit of drama…Hopefully he's not OOC; the way I see it, it's the most human and romantic side he would have based on what I"ve seen in Crisis Core. Whew! Longest chapter ever! Well, enjoy!


End file.
